kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country comprising 52 states, four major self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2), the United States is the world's third largest country by total area and is slightly smaller than the entire continent of Europe's 3.9 million square miles (10.1 million km2). With a population of over 290 million people, the U.S. is the third most populous country. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city by population is New York City. Forty-nine states and are contiguous in North America between Canada and Mexico. The State of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The State of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, stretching across nine official time zones. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of the United States make it one of the world's 17 megadiverse countries. Paleo-Indians migrated from Siberia to the North American mainland at least 12,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from the thirteen British colonies established along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the French and Indian War led to the American Revolution, which began in 1775, and the subsequent Declaration of Independence in 1776. The war ended in 1783 with the United States becoming the first country to gain independence from a European power. The current constitution was adopted in 1788, with the first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, being ratified in 1791 to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. The United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century, acquiring new territories, displacing Native American tribes, and gradually admitting new states until it spanned the continent by 1848. Being one of the main competitors in the Capitalist-Communist standoff, the USA remained victorious and become the World's only superpower. Starting the 21st century with the controversial terms of Bill Clinton, George W. Bush and Barack Obama, Donald Trump would be elected in 2016. In 2020, the Jonathan Egbert files were released by The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group, which affirmed that the incumbent president, Donald Trump, was actually a Xenomorph with the name of Ligm'a Strux Nava'shak. In the same year, Ben Shapiro would be elected. As soon the XCG document was released, Ligm'a went into hiding, just to move into Mexico during the time of the Mexican Civil War. When the Mexican Civil War ended, Ligm'a was forced to go to Baja California Sur, although months later, he would come back to the United States to start the Second American Civil War. After taking over the country through war, the Xenomorphic States of America took reign. It wasn't until 2052 when a proper resistance movement would rise up, specifically from Luke Mapping, who had been one of the refugees from the 2nd Civil War. Aided by Calvin Lee from Hong Kong, he would invade through California and successfully end the Xenomorph government. However, not a few years later, following the United States presidential election, 2059, Max Stirner II, an ego-anarchist, would take over the USA. Xenomorph take-over The United States was a country which was in the top of controversy. With presidents like Bill Clinton and George W. Bush making international headlines and the neoconservative decisions (intervenionism), it was a very divided country overall. Following the United States presidential election, 2016, Donald Trump - or atleast, the Xenomorph known as Ligm'a Strux Nava'shak who disguised himself as Donald J. Trump, won the elections. While Trump didn't do pro-Xenomorph reforms during his term, he was revealed as a Xenomorph in early 2020 due to The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group's Jonathan Egbert files. As soon as the Jonathan Egbert files were released, Trump decided to affirm that he is Ligm'a Strux Nava'shak. Third American Civil War Egoist take-over As soon as Max Stirner II won the United States presidential election, 2059, he made a lot of reforms that supported the ego-anarchist movement. The USA became the 2nd biggest ego-anarchist nation in Earth, and it joined the Egoist Internationale. It also joined as a country with a representative in the Global Supreme Egoist Council. The USA was widely attacked internationally due to this transformation. Not only did Stirner II completly ban elections, but he also allowed the mass murders of people who oppose his view. Former president Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez escaped to Hong Kong, a country lead by Calvin Lee - who has supported the USA before, such as in the Second American Civil War and the Third American Civil War. The USA become an authoritarian country. All other parties outside of the American Union of Egoists were banned, and the Parliament was simply destroyed. The USA also joined an alliance with Mexico - another country that had become ego-anarchist due to recent developements (Second Mexican Civil War and Mexican general elections, 2048) . However, it faced war threats from the Xenomorph-led country of Canada, which borders it to the north. Bordering a pro-Alternian coutnry to the south (Cuba), the USA is basically surrounded by enemies to the north and to the south-east.Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:United States Category:Great Cold War Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Egoist countries